Life Worth Loving
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Heero and Relena meet their newborn child for the first time.


Disclaimer: hahahaha… I'm positively ancient. You know the score.  
Notes: Heero and Relena meet their newborn child for the first time.  
Event: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019/2020  
Giftee: Phoenix

**Life Worth Loving**

_by Doctor Megalomania_

* * *

The new driver was so quiet.

Relena blinked as the silence hit her. She'd been gazing through the window, watching the snow as it drifted down outside the car. They'd been waiting in traffic for a while. She stared intently at the driver, eyes narrowing as she searched for the right name. As her driver glanced up to check on her in the mirror, green eyes inquisitive, Relena smiled slightly and shook her head. "Just thinking."

"Of course, ma'am," they replied and refocused on the road. "According to the traffic reports, I think we should still make it in time."

Barnes . Relena smiled. That was it, their name was Barnes. She returned her gaze to the window. Light snow fluttered down around them… it was beautiful. Even with the slow moving traffic, the bitter cold, the slush on the pavements… it was all so beautiful. Pargon would have loved it.

Relena looked down at her hands, clasped loosely in her lap. Pargon would have been overjoyed to join her today. Barnes was… so new, they didn't really know her as well. They were very considerate though, and Relena imagined she would trust Barnes as her father had trusted Pargon.

Her phone rang in her bag. Relena reached to pull it closer and rummaged around for the device. She looked at the screen briefly before answering. "Hi Heero."

"How's the traffic?" His voice was warm and knowing. "You know, you could just head straight there. I could grab a lift."

"Let me check with Barnes…" Relena leaned forward. "Could we head straight to the hospital?"

Barnes turned their head. "We can do that, ma'am. Will Mr Yuy be making his own way?"

"Uh…" Relena glanced at her watch. "Yes." She smiled and sat back. "See you there?"

"Of course," Heero chuckled fondly. "See you soon, love."

"Bye."

She watched the call screen switch to her background; a ridiculous selfie of her and Heero from their last vacation. The bright sun made them squint even behind their sunglasses. She felt her smile warm with affection as the screen faded off.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Barnes said, "I'll get us there."

Relena nodded. "Thank you."

Barnes turned the car and they made good time to the hospital.

* * *

Relena walked in, smoothing her hair nervously. Heero was waiting for her near the reception, standing tall in his Preventer uniform. He smiled lopsidedly, gesturing himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to change."

She blinked and laughed lightly. "Well, it's just typical… of course, you'd get called in…" She rolled her eyes. "And of course, the ambassador to L4 could not wait…" Relena shook her head. "We only asked for a year off."

Laughing, Heero wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking. "You'd think we'd get a little time off for our family."

He didn't miss her little gasp.

"What's up?"

Relena returned his grip. "It just doesn't seem completely real…" She raised a hand to smooth her hair again. "Do you think…?" She looked up for a moment. "Do you think ... ?"

"I think we're going to be fine." He stopped them completely just before the lifts, pulling her close. "Too late for second-guessing."

"I'm not second-guessing, I suppose…" She glanced down before meeting his eyes directly. "What if we need to go… What if the world needs us…?"

For a moment, doubt appeared in his face; then his blue eyes softened. "Then we will be there."

"But what about…?" Relena gestured the lift door in front of them.

He frowned slightly. "I suppose… I suppose we cross that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

The room was small but cosy, decorated in pastel colours; a wide window looking out over a private courtyard. It was warm and outside, the snow continued fluttering down. Relena couldn't sit at first; she was too nervous. Behind her, Heero settled calmly in an overstuffed chair - only the twitch in his crossed legs betraying his own nerves. She drew a deep breath, his tension paradoxically calming her enough to perch on the arm of his chair and lean into him. He raised a hand in a familiar gesture and she linked her fingers with his.

There was a soft knock and the door opened slowly. A nurse peered in. "Knock knock," he called in a soft sing-song voice. "The stork has made their delivery." He pushed the door open further, revealing the carrier cradle beside him. "Can we come in?"

Relena went to stand, but Heero strengthened his hold on her hand. The nurse smiled and wheeled the cradle closer. He beamed down at the baby contained within. "A little underweight, but ready to go home." He reached in...

The nurse was very gentle as he laid the child in Relena's arms. The newborn was so small. Relena felt her throat close as she stared down at the tiny child sleeping in her arms. She felt Heero shudder beside her, his blue eyes wide and filling with tears. The joy in his face was so bright.

The child was a gift.

To two people who could never have their own, this tiny baby was a miracle they could never have anticipated, only a short two years ago... A gift of many friends coming together and giving both Relena and Heero the chance to have a child together. Relena might not have been the biological mother, Heero might not have been biological father but…

The child cooed, dark eyes opening for a brief moment before yawning and falling asleep again. Relena held the child closer to her chest, feeling the warmth of love welling deep within her. Heero's arms were wrapped around her and he rested his head against Relena's shoulder, gazing at the baby with such softness. He lifted a hand; it shook. He seemed almost afraid to touch the child, but reached out to run a light finger over the infant's cheek. Realisation set in, dawning on his face. He drew a shuddering breath before speaking in a whisper.

"We don't need to save the world."

Relena blinked and looked at him, a breathy, quiet laugh escaping her. Heero's smile was gentle. "I know." She nodded, shifting to rest her forehead against his. "I know."

* * *

_fin_


End file.
